i never knew
by ijustloveyouso
Summary: natsume has a girl she likes? could it be? it's hotaru? eh  ?


-I never knew-

**Mikan's POV**

I, Mikan Sakura, 14 years of age must say that Natsume Hyuuga is really acting weird. I mean, I may be a bit stupid and oblivious to certain stuffs but I am pretty observant too. This past few days I notice that Natsume-kun, has been ignoring me and is always talking in private with my dearest best friend, Hotaru-chan_. (not that I'm jealous, coz I'm definitely not! XD.)_ So, I'm stuck hanging out with my senpai, Tsubasa-senpai. Usually, I have a great fun time when I'm with him but not today. All I thought was what was happening between my best friend and Natsume-kun. Just then, I walked towards the Sakura tree but I immediately decided to hide in the bushes when I heard two familiar voices.

"So, let's take it from the start"  
>"*blushes* I like you, - - Please go out with me!"<br>"Of course, -yes!"

I kind of didn't hear what they clearly said because Hotaru's mole machine just came. But from what I've heard it seems my two friends had just become a couple. I never knew Natsume-kun had like Hotaru-chan all this time. And I never knew my best friend have a crush on Natsume-kun either. Oh, good for them, I guess.

**Hotaru's POV**

I haven't had the chance to hang out with Mikan these past few days, it's because the "Natsume Hyuuga" ask a big favor from me and I generously accepted it. After all I got _(1,000,000 rabbits)_ from him. So the drill is that he's going to confess his love to my idiotic best friend and he needs my help. You heard it right, "he needs help". And so, thinking I would gain double since Mikan should also pay me for this or I'll take a picture of them as a couple (it'll definitely raise my sales). And once again I accepted the job because of Money _(and somehow I'm glad the baka will find happiness, I know Hyuuga would take care of her. He better do or else I'm going to kill him_.) So, we are now at the Sakura tree where he plans on confessing to her.

"So, let's take it from the start"  
>"*blushes* I like you, Mikan. Please go out with me!"<br>"Of course, with you blushing, she'll definitely say yes"

Then my mole robot appeared and I went back to my laboratory. Damn, was that day just big? Hell, even that stupid best friend of Hyuuga was saying idiotic things like, 'go out' and 'date'. Just what is up with that Nogi? Just what is happening to people nowadays? Are they going crazy? Ugh, whatever. Not that I like that bunny boy but he is kind of umm.., interesting. Just a little tiny bit though. Ugh, now even I am messed up and acting weird. What a day.

**Back to Mikan's POV**

Soon enough Hotaru-chan left with her giant mole robot and I went to the Sakura tree. Feeling something weird in my chest, I decided to tease Natsume-kun a little bit_ (so that he he'll notice me?)_ Oh, well, here goes nothing.

"Umm.., ano, eto, hi, Natsume-kun!"  
>"Hn."<br>"So let me guess. You have someone you like, right?"

His expression changed when I said that. He looks a bit surprised. I must've hit the spot. Okay, Mikan, now describe Hotaru bit by bit so he'll confess that they are now together. You're good, Mikan, you can be a great detective someday!

"Oh, so you do, huh?"  
>"Tch. Why do you care, anyway?"<br>"It's someone I know, right?"  
>"Hn."<br>"And she's really close to me, right?"

**Natsume's POV**

"Hn." I replied. Of course it's someone you know and she's really close to you too, baka. And so our silly conversation went on. I wonder if this baka already knows that it's her.

"She's smart, right?"  
>"Hn"<br>"She's pretty too, right?"  
>"Hn"<br>"And she's really likeable"  
>"Yeah, whatever can we just stop this. It's getting really annoying, Polka."<p>

I'm guessing she'll probably say it's her. I wonder if she'll agree… Hmmm…

**Back to Mikan's POV**

Ha! I was right! All thee description I gave fits Hotaru-chan. And he replied with the usual 'Hn' which means yes. I'll definitely earn a smack from Hotaru's baka gun but I guess this one's worth the shot.

"It's Hotaru-chan, isn't it?"  
>"Yes—wait, what? Imai? What are you talking about?"<br>"What are you saying? If it isn't her, then who?"

It's not Hotaru-chan? But I saw them! And I heard them too! It can't be anyone else! Who else could it be? Hmm… I actually feel a bit happy, wait, what? I couldn't possibly feel happy, right? Why should I be happy, anyways?

"Baka. And I thought you knew"  
>"And I thought I knew too. So, who's the unlucky girl?"<br>"Oh, right, her."  
>"so? Who is she?"<br>"Should I give you a hint?"  
>"yes, please"<br>"She's stupid, stubborn, a natural disaster, an inborn baka, a naïve girl, but then again, she's friendly and always smiles at everything there is"  
>"Hmm… is there such a girl?"<p>

A stupid, friendly girl, eh? Does such a girl exist? I don't know anyone with such characteristics. Could it be Anna? Nonoko? Sumire?

"Is it Anna?"  
>"No."<br>"Nonoko?"  
>"No."<br>"Sumire?"  
>"No."<br>"Nobara-chan?"  
>"No."<br>"Aoi?"  
>"Why would I like my own sister, baka?"<br>"So, who is it? Does such a girl even exist?"  
>"of course"<br>"Ugh, I give up, Natsume-kun, just tell me who this girl is already"  
>"I'll give you one last hint"<br>"Really, wh-"

And I was cut off when Natsume-kun's lips crashed on mine. Wait… _(And reality hit me)_ He was kissing me! Why? I thought he likes somebody? _(And reality hit me once more_) He-he- liked me! And I feel happy. It's as if what's happening is the most joyous moment of my life.

"Natsume-kun?"  
>"Mikan, you're the one I like"<br>"Hmm.. don't worry, I like you too."  
>" I know, I like me too, *peeks at underwear* Strawberries"<br>"Natsume no hentai!"  
>"I was just kidding! Right, my love?"<br>"So, this makes us a couple, eh?"  
>"Hn. Obviously."<p>

Wow. And I thought he likes Hotaru-chan, I even thought he likes Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Nobara and believe it or not, even Aoi.

_**I never knew**_ he liked me all along. Teehee!

A/N: this was a nice one! You think so too? I hope so. Please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
